


Burnt

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, M/M, burnt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 天菜大廚AU。在其他設定中一條被捨棄的支線，很快地撸一發XD其實我只是想寫差點上社會版的一幕(X





	

 

今晚一切運轉順暢。

從接待台的角度看出去，紐特依序清點每處定點，像個科學家班確保儀器的每個零件都恰如其分地運轉：侍應自廚房穿門而出，陀螺般旋轉於餐桌間，上餐，斟滿半空的酒杯，賓客看起來愜意而優雅，晚餐時間開始到現在還沒有人來抱怨上菜晚了、或是－－

自門縫湧入的冷風提醒他有賓客上門，他微笑著抬起臉：「晚安，我能否、」

他的聲音跟笑容同時凝固在嘴角。站在他面前的男人倒是一派自在，嘴角挑起優雅淡薄的弧度：「艾薩克。」

紐特的表情凝滯了一秒，但隨即紋風不動地微笑。「......詹森。好久不見。」

「我路過想碰碰運氣。還有位置嗎？」

整個紐約沒有餐廳承擔得起對他說不，就像詹森不會沒事路過一間剛開幕的餐廳『碰碰運氣』。「當然有，稍後帶您入座。」他走出接待台，走到對方身後。「你可以先打電話來的。」

「喔，你知道的......我不想被差別對待。」詹森將肩膀往後傾斜讓外套滑脫，兩人之間瞬間溢滿熟悉的古龍水香氣，像不經意輕拂他頸根的手指，掀起似有若無的刺痛。「我喜歡透過日常運轉認識一間餐廳。」

紐特全然明白詹森此行的目的：試探，或者更糟：在這間餐廳完全站直身體前就打碎他們的膝蓋骨。他垂下視線，微微頷首好隱藏表情，退回接待台後，目送侍應領詹森入座。

他的心跳擂打耳膜，太陽穴發脹，呼吸緊繃。他早就預見這一幕會發生，為什麼真正到來時他還是如此恐慌？

民豪。

紐特慢慢地、慢慢深吸一口氣，直到肋部痠疼，再一點、一點呼出。這個舉動讓他思緒中的恐慌濃度降了一點，降到足以讓理智奪回主控權：詹森在這裡，他不會什麼都沒做就離開，只是大小輕重的差別而已。

危機處理是餐廳經理工作的一環。他能做好他的工作。這間餐廳需要他做好他的工作。

民豪需要他做好他的工作。

他向佇立餐廳一角的薩特使了個眼色，在後者走到他身邊後低聲交代：「不要轉頭。但七點鐘方向坐了一位中年男性，灰髮，大約－－」

「詹森。」

「你應該知道他能對一家餐廳造成多大的影響。」

「對，我還知道主廚多不爽他。」

他們交換一個憂心的眼神，然後紐特把詹森留給薩特盯著，自己快步走進廚房。

「一份鮭魚、兩份烤春雞、一份前菜！」民豪吆喝道，紐特等響徹廚房的『是，主廚』結束後才挨近工作台。「嘿，」民豪的手一刻不停，仔細將一匙醬汁淋上羊排的同時匆匆瞥他一眼，匆促一笑。「棒透了的夜晚，對吧？」

_直到詹森推門走進來。_ 紐特想道。他真不想破壞民豪的好心情，但他先開口總比事情發生後說來得好。「我有事想跟你說。」

「慢著，」民豪打斷他，「來端菜！」侍應端走羊排，民豪隨即著手裝飾下一盤鮭魚。「說啊，我在聽。」

沒有更委婉的說詞，時間沒有留給他矯飾的餘裕。「詹森來了。」

「 **什麼？！** 」民豪拔高的音調讓幾名二廚自爐火前抬起視線，然後被民豪的凌厲瞪視逼回手邊的工作。「他想幹嘛？」

「我想你跟我一樣清楚他想幹嘛。」紐特抿唇，必須有人維持冷靜。「冷靜點，見招拆招。」

「該死。」民豪啐道。

薩特帶著詹森的點單踏進廚房：生牛肉薄片佐橄欖，洋蔥清湯跟碳烤海鱸魚佐百里香奶油醬汁，跟半瓶菲諾雪莉酒。

民豪擺盤時的專注神態總是讓紐特移不開眼神，卻又無法凝視太久：熱烈但精確、雷射光束一般聚焦在他面前的菜餚上，彷彿那是整個宇宙間唯一值得注意的存在。

_他永遠不會那樣看你的。_

「你要去哪？」他才從工作臺邊轉身就被民豪叫住。「我需要你在這裡。」

民豪永遠不會知道他能用區區幾個字就把紐特的心情撕扯成碎布。「我在這裡待夠久了，該回外場了。」

「才不要。鼠哥來這裡的目的就是你，我才不會讓他稱心如意。」

紐特勉力捺平聽到那個綽號時的嘴角，覺得有點好笑，努力忽視其餘他不願細想的成分。「如果我一直待在這裡，他會覺得我們怕到縮在廚房裡發抖。」

民豪嗤笑。「誰怕－－」

薩特推門而入，紐特看見他手中缺了一角的海鱸跟臉上強自鎮定的慌張，心頓時墜入胃底。

「主廚，賓客退菜。」

民豪一臉『我就知道』的表情。「理由？」

「太生了。」

「好，我重新做一份給他。」民豪聳肩，重新抄起廚具。「拿魚給我！」

紐特垂下眼神。自民豪身上輻射而出的暴躁刺痛他，他有預感事情正往他無法掌控的方向滑。他看著民豪用鐵夾翻動網架上的魚片，跟外皮微焦的莫扎瑞拉起司一起放上餐盤，淋上醬汁，往後退開。「來端菜。」

紐特目送薩特走出廚房，知道事情不會這樣結束，胃部因而緊縮。

幾分鐘後，薩特帶著煞白的臉跟缺了一角的魚再次踏進廚房。整個空間只剩下抽風機呼呼運轉的聲音。民豪的頭壓得很低，環抱手肘，彷彿試圖阻止滾沸的情緒燒穿身體。「理由？」

薩特大約是嚇呆了，一時沒聽清楚。「不好意思，主廚？」

「我說理由。」民豪抬眼看他，眼神不正常的冷靜。「他為什麼退菜？」

「......他覺得太生了，主廚。」

民豪仰起頭，用力眨動眼睛，呼出一口長氣。紐特注意到他因咬緊牙關而緊繃的下顎線條，開口：「我來處理。」

「不。」民豪說，「簡直狗屁透頂。」他旋步穿出廚房門，紐特的呼吸霎時在喉間凍成冷硬冰球。現在他做什麼都太遲了。他快步踏出廚房進入餐廳，民豪已然化身一堵怒氣衝天的緊繃背影聳立在詹森桌前，而後者的表情就像看見兔子毫無防備地在水邊嚼草的蛇，在民豪開口之前甚至慢條斯理地呷了口酒。

「你有什麼問題？」

「魚太生了，帕克主廚。還是這是貴餐廳的特殊烹調，讓魚的外側烤熟，裡面還生得像剛去鱗？」

「我們都知道這不是你真正的問題。」民豪只差沒伸出手指戳向詹森的胸口。

詹森簡直要發出心滿意足的聲音了。「那什麼才是？」

「你要紐特為你工作。省省吧，那不會發生的。」民豪的語氣像在陳述再明顯不過的事實，而紐特必須告訴自己維持面無表情。

「喔？我很好奇是什麼讓你如此有把握。」現在紐特感覺到詹森的視線落上他的臉，火光一般地灼燒他的肌膚，「艾薩克非常有才華，我不認為你有充分領略這點，不然酒單就不會如此貧乏。於此同時，我的酒窖能讓他非常、非常樂在其中。」詹森從鼻腔裡噴出輕嗤，那聲音宛如擦亮火柴。下一秒民豪猛然衝向前，桌角被撞得跳動了下，半滿的酒杯與酒瓶隨之傾倒、滾落地面，潑灑出一地濕痕，引起漣漪般的細弱驚呼。紐特及時勾住民豪的手肘使勁將他往後拖，當晚他唯一慶幸的是站在對側的薩特採取了同樣的舉動，否則就不只是美食版頭條了，他們會在同一天拿下社會版。

詹森起身走向招待台，從他造成的混亂中翩然脫身，彷彿甫在群眾面前斬首戰犯的將領。紐特覺得自己孤身被留在廢墟裡，獨自在即將到來的寒冬中顫抖不已。

**  
**

 

 

 


End file.
